


Curiosity

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Racism, Light Angst, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: The first ‘Branded’ Yune had noticed outside of Micaiah, the one who had struck her immediately with the sheer difference of his essence when compared to what she knew, was the boy at the side of Ike.-Yune wonders why Soren would support chaos, and she attempts to find an answer.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on discord suggested I write something about Yune bc she likes Yune and I thought sure why not

Something Yune had encountered extensively since she had been released was that these fragile bags of organs weren’t just fragile; they were vicious, too. She had thought, somehow, that because they broke so easily, they would save breaking each other for dire circumstances. She’d been wrong.

‘Branded’ was the word Stefan had mentioned. Those who had been rejected by laguz and beorc alike, for the crime of not matching up with either. To Yune, that was perhaps one of her least favourite things about this world so many years later. Much had changed, and those bundles of hair and skin were a far cry from ‘innocents who want peace and stability’. They were tearing each other apart willingly over a few tiny facts of life.

The first ‘Branded’ Yune had noticed outside of Micaiah, the one who had struck her immediately with the sheer difference of his essence when compared to what she knew, was the boy at the side of Ike. Ike in himself was a straightforward man; he valued the good in people and he fought to protect that. Yune could admire the principles, at least, if not the occasional lapse in common sense.

But while Ike stood out in a crowd (he was tall, and commanded a certain presence Yune could not deny - he leaned on the side of the chaos she favoured, but not so heavily that he never listened to others), nothing stood out to Yune more than the far smaller presence at his side.

Yune wasn’t good with names. She’d picked up a couple, but she’d encountered a pretty high number of beings throughout her days. Remembering the names of every one was a chore she didn’t even entertain engaging in. So she didn’t know the name of the small, angry young man who could always be found next to Ike. His name didn’t come up in conversations nearly as often as Ike’s did, anyway.

There was something about the man that caught her off guard, and she knew it instantly. They weren’t exactly in a relaxing situation, and emotions were running high, but he was unusually emotional for an at least partially matured being. He was full of emotions, spilling over at every seam.

That was what stuck out to her most about these Branded beings; out of everyone, they were the most inclined towards chaos, strong emotions, losing control of the careful facade they constructed for all with a face to see.

Like with Stefan, Yune wanted to speak to the young man. She wanted his perspective on what they were attempting to do. Why was he not committed to Ashera, who could bring stability to the tumultuous life he must have experienced? Why did he stand at the side of people who, if they were strangers, may only cause him pain?

It was more difficult to get him on his own than she had anticipated. She wanted to see his thoughts, not those that he wanted the man who stood at his side to see. And with them split into different teams like they were, it was impossible to contact him through Micaiah. Dawn to dusk, the man spent his time at Ike’s side. Except it wasn’t really dawn to dusk, as they spent their nights together also.

When she finally managed to catch him alone, it was just before they proceeded into the Tower. He was on edge, jumpy, and he’d gone for a walk to clear his head. Yune was perfectly aware that this wouldn’t help him in the slightest, but she was curious and she wanted this information.

As he walked, Yune followed him out to the outskirts of the camp. Once they were a decent ways away, he turned around. “I know you’re there, Micaiah,” he said. “You’ve been following me since I left. Or is it Yune?”

“Does Micaiah often seek you out for a discussion?” she asked.

“I’ve seen her eyes on me,” he said. Of course he had. They were the same, after all, yet also completely different. And Micaiah could feel that. She had not met anyone quite so similar to her in her many long years, of course she was curious. “But you’re Yune. So why seek me out?”

“Curiosity,” she admitted. “I spoke to a decidedly curious man on our travels and I thought him similar to you. I would quite enjoy hearing your response on similar issues.”

“I don’t enjoy being questioned,” he said. “But if you insist on doing so, make it quick. We both have places to be.”

“Why do you stand on this side of the battle lines?” she asked. Yune enjoyed teasing meat vessels, getting plenty out of her time with them, but she also appreciated the necessity of keeping this quick. This man was a key part of their strategic expertise and he did need to be back. “Why not Ashera?”

The man scoffed. “You could have asked anyone in the army that question,” he replied. He didn’t answer her question, but she knew the answer from just those words. The reason was the man he was the shadow of; Ike.

“And you don’t have any personal feelings on it at all?”

“I don’t give a damn about this world,” he said. “It can do what it likes, with or without my input. But I’ve chosen what I do follow, and he follows you, for whatever reason. That’s all I need to know.”

Yune had the distinct feeling that he was not telling the whole truth. And why would he? He didn’t know her, and he clearly held distaste for the form she took to speak to him. There was more to his motivation than devotion to a single man. To love even a single person in this world, he must see some qualities in people as redeeming, some as ideal.

“Have you also been treated badly by the world Ashera and I left?” she asked. She knew the answer, of course, but she also knew that the man’s own answer may be different.

He let out a snort of laughter that reminded Yune distinctly of the laughter that had escaped the other Branded’s mouth when she had informed him that there was no planned curse in being Branded. As if he couldn’t believe in a world where he would not be treated poorly by those around him. “This world is full of despicable people,” he said. “Beorc and laguz alike. Simply because you came to speak to me, you know that the answer to the question is yes.”

“Perhaps I do,” she said, “and perhaps I wanted to hear it from your lips, rather than assuming all experiences of this world are universal. I thought you would be interested to know that your blood isn’t a curse. It is not meant to mark you out as anything lesser.”

The man only chuckled in response. “I don’t think you seriously expect me to believe that,” he said. “I’m sure you’re having a lot of fun, but I have plenty of things to do. I’m sure Micaiah would like her body back.” He left without another word. A curious person indeed. She felt like she knew rather a lot about him from their single conversation, yet nothing at all at the same time. She certainly didn’t know his name, and he hadn’t offered it.

Yune understood that the world was full of people who had been hurt, but to suggest it was intentional was a little insulting. She never hurt anyone on purpose; beings could do that to each other just fine, she was just interested in the freedom they had to engage in that kind of behaviour.

Learning of the kind of prejudice that was endemic in Tellius had Yune doubting the benefits of ridding the world of Ashera, however. She valued all the chaos in the world, but when left utterly alone, people like this boy came to exist. Sadness and anger on legs. Her initial intention for the end of this ordeal had been to get rid of Ashera’s overbearing nature by any means necessary, and if that meant killing her then so be it.

Yune loved chaos, but between the flood and what she was learning of Tellius after it, she was starting to think that something else might be a good thing for the world too. Maybe it was time to think up a compromise, for once in her life. Maybe it was time for Ashera to compromise, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Tellius for a little while so I hope I got the characters down okay! Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed or have something you think I could improve on :)


End file.
